


exsanguinate.

by orphan_account



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, High Chaos Emily Kaldwin, POV Second Person, spoilers for the royal conservatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BREANNA ASHWORTH IS NO MORE





	exsanguinate.

You kill Breanna Ashworth. 

You tore apart every one of her Void-damned witches and cut down her ghoulish dogs. She knelt before her idols, at the feet of her machines, and spit nonsense from her blackened tongue. The bite of your blade was a mercy - she was _nothing_ without her magic.

 _It is not enough_ , your mind whispers. _Delilah has not suffered enough_.

Your aunt screeches - a sound like the shattering of glass, the crowing of birds. **You had no right** , her statue spits. **You had no right**. 

_You had no right to my throne. No right to my empire_. Your fists clench. A snarl curls your bloody lips. _And when I’m through, you’ll have **nothing** left_.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i replayed this mission and holy hot damn do i have some feelings
> 
> ((subtle refrence to the painting "my fire's burn within breanna's marrow"))
> 
> Unbeta'd, loosely edited, etc.


End file.
